


Bubblegum Toothpaste

by aqua_myosotis_scorpioides



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Questionable Toothpaste Choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua_myosotis_scorpioides/pseuds/aqua_myosotis_scorpioides
Summary: Sirius can’t sleep, fluff follows.This is my first piece of writing, I’m being brave and putting it out there. Constructive criticism very welcome!
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 50





	Bubblegum Toothpaste

Crash! The sound of something heavy hitting metal resounded through the room, the scent of lavender and candle smoke hanging like a curtain in the thick, velvety darkness. 

‘Siirriuuss,’ a sleep soft voice broke through.

‘Sorry babe, dropped my phone, go back to sleep.’

‘Can’t. I’m awake now, your phone light’s too bright anyway.’ Remus’ voice was stronger now, a sure sign that sleep was indeed slipping away. 

The bed was rocked by a sudden movement as Sirius propped himself up, his phone clattering back on to the little metal table that served as his nightstand. He drew in a frustrated breath as he pushed a hand through his not-quite-sleep rumpled hair.

‘Ugh! I’m sorry Rem. This insomnia’s driving me mad. I know your not supposed to look at your phone but there’s literally nothing else to do and I’m so bored!’ Sirius’ voice pitched up to a whine. 

‘Go downstairs and put the tele on?’ Remus suggested, fluffing up his pillows and shuffling upwards so he could lean against Sirius. ‘Make some of that Rose Pouchong tea we got last weekend?’

‘It’s cold downstairs and you’re not there.’ Remus could hear the pout in Sirius’ voice and turned his head to look at him. ‘Cute,’ Remus chuckled, reaching up with two fingers and pressing them to the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth. 

Sirius wrinkled his nose as the pout turned to a leer and he opened his mouth to snap playfully at Remus’ fingers, finger nails a chipped sparkly purple, the evidence of another sleepless night. 

‘No, bad dog!’ Remus chastised, bopping Sirius on the nose. 

‘But I’m so borrrrred. You suggested doing something and I’ve decided you’re it.’ He twisted round and Remus caught the faint glitter of grey eyes, highlighted briefly by the sliver of muted midnight blue creeping through the gap in the curtains. 

‘I’m tired Pads, we’ve got to be up, in what? 5, 4 hours?’

‘4,’ Sirius affirmed. ‘Can I at least have a kiss before you go back to sleep then?’

Remus brushed his fingers gently across his cheek, ‘You can always have a kiss Pads.’

Remus reached over, dragging his hand along the side of Sirius’ exposed thigh, tugging him down until they were lying face to face and pressing one, two, three kisses against his mouth. ‘You taste of that ridiculous bubblegum flavoured toothpaste,’ he mumbled in to a fourth kiss. 

‘Not ridiculous Re, delicious,’ Sirius replied and Remus could feel him smiling against his lips. He gave a sleepy sigh and slowly pulled away. ‘You’re delicious. I’m going to go to sleep now,’ his eyes already sliding closed, the fuzzy press of multi coloured sleep glimmering behind his eyes. 

‘Okay love.’ Sirius murmured, nuzzling in to Remus’ neck. ‘I guess I’ll count sheep or something.’

‘No, not sheep, Padfoots.’ 

‘What?’ Sirius grinned bemused, putting his hands on Remus’ hips and rolling him over so he was pressed back against him, cool fingers meeting bare skin above the waistband of his wore pyjama trousers. 

‘Padfoots.’ Remus said again, ‘When I can’t sleep I count Padfoots, not sheep. Always thinking about you, love you, you’re better than sheep.’ 

Remus carried on rambling sleepily for a few more seconds before falling quiet, his breathing evening out, his body relaxing fully back against Sirius’.

Sirius hummed happily, emotion filling him far more sharply than it did in the light of day. He may not be able to sleep but here, pressed together with Remus there was something in the darkness that felt like a promise, like the world before dawn, as if it too awaited dawn to ignite it’s colours for all to see.


End file.
